Behind The Scenes!
by Harry Potterfan girl22
Summary: Click to go behind the scenes of the blockbuster Tim Burton film! Read interviews with the cast, bloopers, deleted scenes and more!  This is extremely random, but I just had to do this. I hope you laugh!
1. Getting to know the characters

_I was lucky enough to sit down with the stars of Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas and had a chance to interview them! First up is Jack Skellington, The Pumpkin King._

**Jack:** Please, call me Jack!

_So Jack, what was it like to work with the other actors?_

**Jack:** Oh, it was amazing! Everyone's incredibly friendly and we always have fun on set.

_Was it awkward at first, adjusting to the new people?_

**Jack:** I actually knew a lot of the creatures before we even started filming. The Mayor and I go way back, and believe me; he isn't as crazy as he is in the movie.

_It must have been easy for him to play the Mayor, huh?_

**Jack:** Well it certainly wasn't a challenge. It was however difficult for Oogie Boogie.

_How come?_

**Jack:** Not many know this, but he was going to play the original Mayor, but Tim thought the mayor should be…a little less frightening, and that's when I stepped in and got the Mayor the job.

_Do you ever really feel like giving up your title as The Pumpkin King?_

**Jack:** Well, there are some days when I wonder if it'll be easier if I was an ordinary walking, talking skeleton, but I don't think I could ever seriously give up my title. Halloween Town is very important to me, and I know that if I retired, I would regret the decision sooner or later.

* * *

><p><strong>Oogie:<strong> Blast that Jack! No, I was not frightening! I don't know why I was fired. I merely suggested to the directors that the Mayor should have a scene where he devours little children! Apparently that isn't appropriate for the movie, so they fired me on the spot! I thought it would have been good to see on the big screen, but I guess they were more interested in bipolar oafs like that Mayor!

_Are you saying you would rather be the Mayor in this movie instead of the villain?_

**Oogie:** That depends, I guess. It would be more challenging to be the Mayor, but it would have been nice to have people see me as something other than a villain. But people never get over things! You do one horrible thing 70 years ago, and you're banished to the out lands! It's ridiculous.

_What was it that you did?_

**Oogie:** I refuse to answer that question anymore. You'll have to ask Jack or the spoiled rag doll.

* * *

><p><em>What was it like to play evil henchman in this movie?<em>

**Barrel:** It was awesome! We got to hold and use deadly weapons!

_I saw you hold deadly weapons in your big number, Kidnap the Sandy Clause, but the only "weapon" I saw you actually use was a sack in which you captured Santa._

**Lock:** They cut the scene out!

**Shock:** We actually got to use the weapons on dummies, but they thought it was too violent.

_I can't help but notice that your masks look exactly like your faces…_

**Lock:** Isn't that great?

**Barrel:** originally, we were going to be something completely different. But they thought it would humorous to have the masks represent our faces!

**Shock:** So they had them customized!

**Lock:** I like it a lot better!

**Barrel & Shock:** Me too!

* * *

><p><em>This is so random. xD But I was inspired! Next chapter will be made up bloopers!<em>

_xAllie_


	2. Bloopers  1

So there are some bloopers I made up and I hope you laugh! Erm...at least smile. =)

BEEP

**Igor:** Master…the plans…

**Dr. Finklestein:** Excellent, Igor. *THROWS BISCUIT*

**Igor:** *catches it in his mouth and starts CHOKING*

**Dr. Finklestein:** Oh dear! *THUMPS his back*

**Igor:** *CONTINUES CHOKING AND GAGGING*

**Dr. Finklestein:** I think we need some water over here! *THUMPS HIS BACK*

BEEP

**Jack:** _My dearest friend…if you don't_—WAH! *TRIPS and FALLS face down in the snow*

**Sally:** *LAUGHING*

**Jack:** Ah, my bones…

**Sally:** Are you alright?

**Jack:** I think so. *STANDS UP* That's what I call falling for someone.

**Sally:** *LAUGHING CONTINUES* That was so corny! *LAUGHS more*

BEEP

**Jack: **I hope there's still time!

**Santa: **To fix Christmas? Of course there is! I'M Santa Clause! *PUTS HIS FINGER ON HIS NOSE*

(Nothing happens)

**Santa:** Well…this is awkward…

BEEP

**Sally:** *SEWS HER ARM ON AND REACHES FOR HER LEG*

**Sally's leg:** *HOPPING AWAY*

**Sally**: No, no! Shoot! *trying to grab it*

**Leg:** *keeps hopping away*

**Sally:** Get back here! Um, HELP? I need some…no, don't do that! Come HERE! HELP!

BEEP

**Oogie:** What have we here? *APPROACHES SALLY'S LEG and starts GIGGLING* I'm—I'm sorry, I can't.

BEEP

**Clown: **_I am the clown with the tear away face,_ *TRIES TO PULL FACE OFF* Um, it's—it's stuck!

BEEP

**Jack: ***PULLS CORK OFF OF SALLY'S BOTTLE and it EXPLODES*

**Tim:** CUT!

**Jack:** *COUGHING AND SPUTTERING* Whoa! Sally! *COUGHS AGAIN* Sally, what did you put in here? *FANS HIS HAND AROUND*

BEEP

**Mayor: ***TRIES TO PUT THE SPIDER BACK ON HIS SHIRT* Ow! It bit me!

BEEP

**Lock: **Lock!

**Shock: **Shock!

**Barrel: **Barrel! *PULLS MASK OFF AND HITS SHOCK IN THE FACE*

**Shock: **Ow! *HITS HIM IN THE HEAD*

**Tim: **CUT! Stop hitting each other!

**Shock: **He started it!

**Tim: **I don't care who started it, I'll finish it! Beat each other up on your own time!

BEEP

**Mayor: **How awful our Christmas will be!

**Tim: **CUT! It's _horrible_, Mayor.

**Mayor:** What?

**Tim:** Horrible! It's _horrible_!

**Mayor:** My acting is horrible?

**Tim:** No—

**Oogie:** YES! See, this is why I should have been the mayor! I'll be in my dressing room if anyone needs me!

BEEP

**Jack: ***MAKES THE PAPER SNOWFLAKE* I did it! Hey, look, I made the snowflake!

**Tim:** That's great, Jack, but you were SUPPOSED to make it wrong.

**Jack:** I was supposed to screw up and make it like the spider?

**Tim:** Yes.

**Jack:** Oh dear, this is embarrassing. Okay, let's go again! I got it this time!

BEEP

**Dr. Finklestein**: Careful, my precious Jewel.

**Jewel:** *SHOVES HIM INTO A WALL*

**Dr. Finklestein**: OUCH! That wasn't careful, you imbecile!

BEEP

**Sally: **_I sense there's something in the—_

**Saxophone player: ***PLAYS THE WRONG KEY* Oops! My fault!

BEEP

**Mayor: **Jack Skellington has been blown into smithereens! *LAUGHS*

**Jack: **You're happy that I was BLOWN UP?

BEEP

**Lock: **I want to throw the snowball at Jack!

**Barrel: **No, I want to!

**Shock: **I'm going to do it, so suck it up!

**Tim: **One of you, throw that d*** snowball before I lose my temper!

BEEP

**Sally: **You don't look like yourself, Jack. Not _at _all…wait, do I put the emphasis on the 'at' or the 'all'?

**Jack: **I think you had it right…

**Sally: **No, because if you think about it sounds better saying, "Not at _all_."

**Jack: **Perhaps, but saying, "Not _at _all" really makes the statement pop, you know?

**Sally:** That's true, but—

**Tim: ***SARCASTICALLY* Oh, I got it! How about you put the emphasis on BOTH 'at' and 'all'!

**Sally: **…Now, that would just sound silly!

**Jack: **I agree. Tim, I think you're losing it.

**Tim: **You're telling me! I'm working with DEAD people! *CRIES IN FRUSTARTION* Know what, I'm done! I'm getting Henry to finish this movie!

**Jack: **What?

**Sally:** But, Tim, don't you think you're being—

**Tim: **Can it, doll! I've had it! Goodbye! *LEAVES*

**Jack: **…Maybe now we'll have a director who actually knows what he's doing!

**Sally: ***GIGGLES*

BEEP

* * *

><p>And that concludes the first blooper chapter! =D I thought these were rather funny, so leave a comment and let me know! Next chapter will be a second interview or deleted scenes. =) Oh, and by the way, I love Tim Burton. That last blooper was just to be silly.<p>

xAllie


End file.
